Lāngārāndot
|states = (see below) |year = 2013 |speakers = 90 million |date = 2040 |speakers2 = 17 million |familycolor = Lako-Subric |fam2 = Western |fam3 = Gubonic |ancestor = Randajanese |dia1 = Porvojy |dia2 = Sadu |script = Latin (Randot Alphabet) |nation = Sylafina |minority = Maldives Kerala |notice=IPA }} General information Randot (Lāngārāndot) is spoken on the island of Tōnos in the island republic of Sylafina. It was first spoken by the Ykji peoples. When President Porvo Koljobarātan, a Ykji, was elected in 2040, the language gained popularity in the eight other islands of Sylafina. It is spoken as a first language by 78 million people, mostly under the age of 50. There are 17 million people who speak it as a second language. Many people in the nearby Maldives and Kerala (India) began learning it as a foreign language because of an increase of Sylaf immigrants. Randot is a member of the Lako-Subric language family. Other Lako-Subric languages, the most famous being Kobot, are spoken in the Sylaf islands and some islands in Polynesia, where the Syalfs originated. Randot is part of the Gubonic branch of the Western Lako-Subric languages. It's most recent ancestor is Radajanese. Randot is separated into two near-identical dialects, Porvojy (the dialect spoken by Porvo Koljobarātan) and Sadu (spoken on the islands outside of Tōnos and Sadhak). The only differences are orthographic and phonologic. This article is written in the Porvojy dialect. A large proportion of the vocabulary, about 50-60%, is made up of loanwords. These primarily hail from English, Portuguese, Estonian, and Russian. Orthography and Phonology Grammar Nouns and Attachments Randot simple nouns have three parts: a gender for adjective (either the feminine o'' or the masculine ''u), an object, and a case gender for prepositions (either the word for one nō or the word for two na). Other parts, such as articles, can be added to the word. Because there are no irregularities in the language, it can be seen what order each is always in. Listed below are all the parts that can be added to a simple noun. They are listed in the order they are written and spoken. Articles Randot has five articles, which function as both singular and plural. K'' is the general definite article. (i.e. ''the flower) Dh is the general indefinite article. (i.e. a flower) G'' is a definite article and functions like ''this in English. (i.e. this flower) J'' is a definite article and functions like ''that when objects close to the speaker are being talked about. (i.e. that pencil when near the pencil) X'' is a definite article and functions like ''that when objects far away from the speaker are being talked about. (i.e. those people over there) THE GENERAL DEFINITE ARTICLE IS REQUIRED WHEN THE POSSESSIVE IS USED. Adjective Genders There are two adjectives genders which determine which prefix adjectives receive. These genders are similar to the Romance language in respect to an agreement of adjective and noun. THIS PART OF THE NOUN IS REQUIRED ALWAYS. IT IS NOT RELATED TO THE CASE GENDERS IN ANY RESPECT. O'' is the feminine classifier. ''U is the masculine classifier. Object THIS PART OF THE NOUN IS REQUIRED ALWAYS This never ends with ō''. Plurals Add ''s when the object ends in a vowel. Add ō''s'' when the object ends in a consonant.' Adjectives All adjectives start with ''jo when the feminine adjective gender is used and ju when the masculine adjective gender is used. Never pluralized. Possessive When the object pertains to someone or something that can be mentioned with a pronoun, add the pronoun without classifiers. i.e. oljykynna - ''my book i.e. ''oljyvana ''- his book/her book/its book When the object's ownership cannot be mentioned with a pronoun from context, it is conjugated as an adjective. However, the gender must fit the object, not the owner. ''oavona - grandmother uavona - ''grandfather i.e. ''oljyjoavona - ''my grandmother's book/my grandfather's book Case There are two classifications shows how the preposition should be declined when needed. The nominative case suffix for the first class is ''nō (literally "one") and for the second class is na (literally "two"). Except for the nominative case, which is left alone when declined, nō ''and ''na must be deleted before adding the new stem. For example: Oljyna is the word for "book". It consists of the feminine adjective gender, the object ljy, and the second case gender. 1. k (general definite article) 2. oljyna (book) 3. s (plural) 4. vra (yellow) 5. rō (2nd person pronoun-object) k + o + ljy + s + jovra + rō + na = koljysjovrarōna "your yellow books" dholjyjovravā "in a yellow book" Verbs and Conjugations Verb infinitives end in either a'', ''o, or u''. By adding stems to the present conjugation, all verb forms are possible. There are two voices, imperative and subjunctive. The subjunctive doubles as an imperative. Gerunds Add ''-xra to the end of the infinite Pronouns (non-personal) Add these after the verb as an independent word. For example: uvasvā is the word for "amongst yourselves". So, to say "Read amongst yourselves, please.", you say "Valduzomonpō uvasvā, marjy". Adverbs Use the plain adjective before the verb. Use it after the main adjective. Vocabulary Example text Example 1 Tšorujupō koljysna ga kupaltzāsna kogabadvy, marjy. Put the books and pencils into the bag, please. The vocabulary used in this sentence is: tšoru - to put oljyna - book ga - and upaltzā - pencil ogabadnō - bag, purse, backpack marjy - please (exp) 1. Tšoru is conjugated into the 3rd person present subjunctive form. 2. The general definite article k'' is added to the plural forms of ''oljyna, upaltzā, and ogabadnō. 3. Ogabadnō is declined into invasive case. Example 2 Havajamüb dhokjalatnjana kjö haxnajamüb dhukazagränvä. There was once a princess who lived in a castle. The vocabulary used in this sentence is: hava - there is (verb) okjalatnjana - princess (literally "female small royalty") kjō - *see note 3 haxna - to live ukazagrānna - castle (literally "big house") 1. Hava and haxna are conjugated into the 3rd person preterite indicative form. 2. The general indefinite article dh is added to okhalatnjana and ukazagrānna. 3. Kjā is a word used to represent who, what, when, where, why, and how when it isn't an interrogative. (i.e. I got this from the lady who works at the supermarket.) 4. Ukazagrānna is declined into invasive case. Example 3 Kotšjajoxajonumavā, Upahartuna Kolaxājā fodajamyb kuhjalösvalä uhomeworkjumanna. On the third day of school, Professor Kolaxäjä gave her students a lot of homework. The vocabulary used in this sentence is: otšjana - day xa - three onumanō - school Opahartuna/upahartuna - teacher, professor Kolaxājā - a Randot last name foda - to give uhjalna - student va - his, her uhomeworkna - homework (loanword, pronounced OO-ho-MEH-work) man - a lot, much, many 1. The adjectives xa and onumanō are added to the word otšjana with appropriate adjective prefixes to make otšjajoxajonumana (third school day). However, the classifer nō is dropped because of the non-context possesive. 2. The general definite article k'' is added to ''otšjajoxajonumana to make kotšjajoxajonumana (the third day of school). 3. Kotšjajoxajonumana is declined into invasive case. (kotšjajoxajonumavā, on the third day of school) 4. Foda is conjugated into third person preterite indicative form. 5. Va (her, his) is added to the plural form of uhjalna with the general definite article k'' (which is required when a possessive is employed) to make ''kuhjalōsvana (her students). 6. Kuhjalōsvana is declined into entry case. (kuhjalōsvalā, to the students) 7. The adjective man is added to the word uhomeworkna with the appropriate prefix to make uhomeworkjumanna. Example Paragraphs Example 1 Paragraphs are the building blocks of papers. Many students define paragraphs in terms of length: a paragraph is a group of at least five sentences, a paragraph is half a page long, etc. In reality, though, the unity and coherence of ideas among sentences is what constitutes a paragraph. A paragraph is defined as “a group of sentences or a single sentence that forms a unit” (Lunsford and Connors 116). Length and appearance do not determine whether a section in a paper is a paragraph. For instance, in some styles of writing, particularly journalistic styles, a paragraph can be just one sentence long. Ultimately, a paragraph is a sentence or group of sentences that support one main idea. Translation: Upārāgrāfōsna vujumon kolkjatšrasjopaperōsnō. Kuhjalōsmanna definajamon upārāgrāfōsna kolangojvanō: dhupārāgrāfna vuju dhogrupunō da o man osentencesnō, dhupārāgrāfna tojojo nōdufadna dhopacnō, as. Orealidadevy, guj, kujunkuna ga kunajašastna dhofanoxösna osentencesvy vuju kolkjatšrasjopārāgrāfnō. Dhupārāgrāfna definaja dak "dhogrupunō osentencesnō o nō osentencenō kjō fazaja dhuunitvā." (Lunsford ga Connors 116). Olangojnō ga uapartšna no husbaja sal dhusadvabnō dhopapervy vuju dhupārāgrāfna. Prax, dhustylejovutōnāvā, kustylesjocornalna particular, dhupārāgrāfna kyrātaja vasa nō osentencenö. Uxrat, dhupārāgrāfna vuju dhosentencenō o dhogrupunō osentencesnō kjō sājupuju nō dhofanoxmanna. Example 2 Money causes teenagers to feel stress. It makes them feel bad about themselves and envy other people. My friend, for instance, lives with her family and has to share a room with her sister, who is very cute and intelligent. This girl wishes she could have her own room and have a lot of stuff, but she can’t have these things because her family doesn’t have much money. Her family’s income is pretty low because her father is old and doesn’t go to work. Her sister is the only one who works. Because her family can’t buy her the things she wants, she feels a lot of stress and gets angry sometimes. Once, she wanted a beautiful dress to wear to a sweetheart dance. She asked her sister for some money to buy the dress. She was disappointed because her sister didn’t have money to give her. She sat in silence for a little while and then started yelling out loud. She said her friends got anything they wanted but she didn’t. Then she felt sorry for herself and asked why she was born into a poor family. Not having money has caused this girl to think negatively about herself and her family. It has caused a lot of stress in her life. Translation: Udannō kozaja ukopolasna sentu oprasnajna. Ovana fazaja uvaslā sentu mal ovaslārā ga vasa ualfadōtšna opasotōsjotronolā. Koamigokynna, prax, haxnaja gom kufamajana ga preciso šara dhukunopna gom ofājvana, kjō vuju kutman ga smartman. Govatānjana lvagaja kjō ovana posajapō vasa dhukunopjusinglena ga vasa oljudljasna, njat ovana no posaja vasa goljudljasna nkavat kufamajavana no vasa udanmannō. Koavaškopjofamajavanō vuju hyna nkavat kupajvana vuju plak ga no aja trabalja. Kofājvana vuju opasotjosinglena kufamajavavā kjō trabalja. Nkavat kufamajavana no posaja kompru koljudljasna kjō ovana tšaja, ovana sentuju oprasnajmanna ga fazaja otjonotynō. Noutš, ovana tšajamyv dhudrasjolybatnō dak vysto dhodiscotecājosvetsvetnily. Ovana pujumyv kofājvajā dhudanjy dak kompru kudrasnō. Ovana vujumyv gom odazadona nkavat kofājvana no vasajamyv udannō dak foda ovana. Ovana madujumyv ga no falajamyv otāmpōmanvā, dapus komasajamyv faloa. Ovana disiojomyv kjō koamigosvana recebajaxra koljudljasjotudona kjō uvasna tšaja ga ovana no. Dapus, ovana sentujumyv usodadōsnō ovalā ga rokojomyv kjō ovana dhufamajajupobrevā. Fazajamyb opranajmanna uvidavany. Example 3 Newspapers in India are classified into two categories according to the amount and completeness of information in them. Newspapers in the first category have more information and truth. Those in the second category do not have much information and sometimes they hide the truth. Newspapers in the first category have news collected from different parts of the country and also from different countries. They also have a lot of sports and business news and classified ads. The information they give is clear and complete and it is supported by showing pictures. The best know example of this category is the Indian Express. Important news goes on the first page with big headlines, photographs from different angles, and complete information. For example, in 1989-90, the Indian prime minister, Rajive Ghandi, was killed by a terrorist using a bomb. This newspaper investigated the situation and gave information that helped the CBI to get more support. They also showed diagrams of the area where the prime minister was killed and the positions of the bodies after the attack. This helped the reader understand what happened. Unlike newspaper in the first category, newspapers in the second category do not give as much information. They do not have international news, sports, or business news and they do not have classified ads. Also, the news they give is not complete. For example, the newspaper Hindi gave news on the death of the prime minister, but the news was not complete. The newspaper didn’t investigate the terrorist group or try to find out why this happened. Also, it did not show any pictures from the attack or give any news the next day. It just gave the news when it happened, but it didn’t follow up. Therefore, newspapers in the first group are more popular than those in the second group. Translation: Oydōsnō Indiavy galfadomonxra ukamanōsnalā nkavat koduntšna ga kocompletojogohotna ovasvā. Koydōsnō ukamannōvā vasamon ugohotmannō ga overdademanna. Xovasna ukamannavā no vasamon ugohotmannō ga dhotāmpōsvā vāparanumon koverdadena. Koydōsnō ukamannōvā vasamon obordōsna kujadjutudojā ga kujadjutronojā. Ovasna vasamon obordōsjosportna ga obordōsjocompānhjana ga uadvertisamentesnō. Koduntšna kjō ovasna fodamon vuju claro ga tomon verdadea dak apartšaja ojustkopōsnō. Kunanhutjufamosna gukamanvā vuju Indian Express. Obordōsjomanna amon kopacnōbā gom oljubavoana, ojustkopōsnō udhyjxōjkōsjukatajy, ga ugohotjocompletonō. Prax, olanysvā nōjuloju āta nōjujušero, kutarotna usajamyb kobomubnō dak mata kuprimojuindiana, Rajive Ghandi. Joydnō hugartamajamyb kusituasaona ga fodajamyv dhugohotmannō kjō yfōdojomyv CBI receba oputymanna. Ovasna ga apartšaja dhodagramagosna koaratry kjō kuprimona pakojomyb ga koposojōsjobodhatōsna dapus kopyrana. Ovana yfōdojomyv kopasotna kompra kjō akontasojomyb. Koydōsjokamannōxā, oydōsnō ukamanōsnavā fodamon ugohotnjanō. Ovasna no vasamon obordōsjomondona, obordōsjosportna, ga obordōsjocompānhjana ga no vasamon uadvertisamentesnō. Ga, kobordōsna kjō ovasna fodamon no vumon completo. Prax, koydnō Hindi fodajamyb obordōsna kukapatjuprimorā, nkat kobordōsna no vujumyv completo. Koydnō no hugartamajamyb kogrupujotarotnō o tentajamyb dak daskybu kjō ovana akontasojomyb. Ga, ovana no apartšajamyb ojustkopōsnō kopyrarā o fodajamyb obordōsna otšjavā dapus. Ovana single fodajamyv kobordōsna kjō akontasojomyv, nkat ovana no continujumyv. Xab, oydōsnō kukamannōvā vumon famosman dako joydōsnō kukamannavā. Category:Languages Category:Lāngārāndot